blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omega natsu2
Quotes Hey mega, regarding this, you do know that those brackets are quotation marks in Japanese right? Relikz (Talk) 02:55, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but how would anyone look for it >_> having titles with symbols that aren't in our keyboards is inconvenient as fuck Relikz (Talk) 03:01, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Well I mean its whatever... just wanted to point it out. anyway, how you get pics into the user header, and left rail box? css or js? Relikz (Talk) 03:06, January 22, 2014 (UTC) too late. now I'm gonna add it first ^_^ hihihi Relikz (Talk) 03:15, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Bullets Hey mega, why are the bullets in the main page golden? aren't they supposed to be black bullets? Relikz (Talk) 22:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) oh I see. So uhm, why the fuck did the anime make the golden when they are supposed to be black? stupid animators Relikz (Talk) 00:37, January 27, 2014 (UTC) so their only golden in that artwork? Relikz (Talk) 00:40, January 27, 2014 (UTC) right.... Relikz (Talk) 00:51, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Names OMG! I'm so sorry for the late reply. I haven't had any internet access lately because my mom won't let me use her desktop anymore, so I haven't had an opportunity to check up on all my usual stuff. BUT, the good news is I finally was able to send my computer off to be fixed last week, so I should have it back in about a week. The bad news is, my mom lost the tracking number, so I have no way to check up on it... >_> But I'm hoping it comes back to me okay. Also, I just read the last two chapters of Fairy Tail last night and whew! I want to give Mashima a hug for those awesome views of Natsu we got... >///< Can't wait to see it animated. And finally, yes! I'd love to know their names. :) 00:53, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Tamaki and Shouma, huh? Those are pretty cool names, especially Shouma Nagisawa. That's very authentic-sounding. I have a Poliwhirl named Tamaki. XP I can guess what his personality will be like, lol. Guys named Tamaki are usually ladies' men, haha. When does the anime start again? Is it this Spring? 01:18, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yush... >.< I haven't watched a single episode of anime since my computer broke down, so I want to know what's coming up this season. I have a lot to catch up on. 01:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I'll look into them for sure. You know my big requirement, though. ;) There's one or two I want to watch from the fall season, but I can't remember the names. What's wrong with Pupa? Does it have lots of female fanservice? >_> 02:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I knoooow. :) I've been looking forward to that one since it was announced. I've been hooked on sports anime recently. And I don't like the horror genre. >_> You were very astute when you assumed I wouldn't like it. InuYasha is the closest I've come to it. But sports I like. :) Free! season 2 is also in the works I hear. 02:29, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Lol, you sure do. :P You should definitely finish the first season, it had a nice ending. Also, I remembered the names of the anime I had my eye on. I think they're called Oreimo and Golden Time. Don't know much about them, but as always, attractive male leads. >.< 02:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Haha, yes, I've seen that scene too, it's pretty funny, so I can't wait to look at the rest of the series. And no worries, we can't be online all the time. ^_^ We all have places to be. Besides, who am I to complain? It took me three weeks to reply to your message! :P Hopefully I'll get my computer back soon and my life can return to normal, ha. 05:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Not the best, the battle with Oracion Seis could have lasted a little longer, but it had to end with a Jellal victory. I know you don't like him, but Mashima couldn't just kill him off. But at least Natsu was shown again. @_@ 15:27, January 31, 2014 (UTC) How could you not? *^* Some of the best angles yet. The Tartarus people are crazy, but thank goodness for their equal opportunity dungeon dress code. At first I thought they did it just to give some Erza fanservice, but then they did it with Natsu too, so it's all good...if only they could have thrown Gray or Sting in there too. >_> Naturally, I want Natsu to escape, but let's just say he can take his time. :) 16:01, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I think they're pretty credible, especially considering that the theory that Angel is Yukino's sister turned out to be true. Sort of a weird thing to do, though, for Mashima. He's never really mentioned anybody's parents, other than Lucy's, so to randomly interject Gray's dad seems kind of random, but who knows? Maybe he wants to go somewhere with it. 16:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Or was it *too* obvious? :) 16:36, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I thought I did... T^T I know I at least made a subpage, but some times it doesn't transclude properly, and substitutes instead... ( _ _) 18:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It says . I've tried everything to take out the SUBST or circumvent it, but nothing has worked and it always gets shoved in there automatically. So instead of inserting the template, it inserts the entire code. What I usually do is make a Signature 1, then put the transclusion on the Signature page, so that the system inserts the transclusion code instead. I'll try to do that now. 18:47, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I know, but I didn't want to create a lot of superfluous subpages. But I guess that's better than cluttering your talkpage with code. :P 18:56, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I almost forgot to ask, do you know if Fairy Tail is getting a new animation team or studio? I was hoping the quality when the anime resumed would be better. 04:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Haha, I wouldn't hold your breath for a remake. You'll have to wait until they release Fairy Tail Kai. :P Also, apparently I have to deal with a mutiny on my wiki. An admin who's been gone for two years came back last month, and since my computer's been broken, she's made all these changes without my consent and even appointed two new admins. And dare I mention she enabled message walls? We tried that a year ago and all agreed that we hated it, so I can't stand that she brought them back, they're horribly inefficient and cumbersome. So if I'm not able to rein things in, I may quit and come work here. >_> 18:22, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, we used to get along, so I'm surprised she did this, to be perfectly honest. And I can't kick her out, she's got bureaucrat rights like me. Hopefully there's a diplomatic solution to all this. 19:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I hope so too. 20:23, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Not nice. >_> And nothing's happened yet. Once I get my computer back, we're going to have a meeting during which I will attempt to get things back to the status quo. 23:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Arigatō. 00:01, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Kekkaishi Wiki Affiliation Hello Mega-kun. Would you like to affiliate with us? -- AppleTalk Here you go. Thank you AppleTalk FML I got my laptop back today, but they didn't send the power cord with it, so it died ten minutes after I opened the box. >_> Supposedly they're going to send it back by Friday, after I got in touch with them, but as you can imagine, at this point I'm not very optimistic. Today was the first time I logged on since November, and it lasted all of ten minutes. With my luck, I'll get the cord back only to find out something else wrong with it. It's times like this I understand why the Japanese invented seppuku. T^T I hope all is well with you and Saber. If you need me, I'll be drowning my woes in peanut butter ice cream. 22:54, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually glad you can laugh at it. There needs to be a sunny spot somewhere, even if I can't stand in it. 23:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) It actually was only gone for about two weeks, but of course it took me forever to ship it out in the first place. 00:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC) There were extenuating circumstances... >_> 01:00, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I'm back on my computer now; everything seems to be fine except that at first some keys on the keyboard wouldn't work, so I don't know if that's going to be a come-and-go problem or if it's over now. ~(-_-)~ Let's just hope this is a happy ending to the odyssey of my computer woes. 16:04, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, for sure. On a side note, I want a shiny Ninetales, but it's so hard to get shinies to begin with, and you can't catch a wild Vulpix in any game where the PokéRadar is used. T^T And breeding for shinies is sooo tedious. I don't really even like shinies, but shiny Ninetales is gorgeous and I must have it. ( _ _) 18:59, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I did. Jackal's kind of cute, I guess, but Tempesta's new body is ♥o♥. And poor Minerva... T^T Her body's been mutated beyond recognition. ( _ _) And how can you say that?? Never give up on Pokémon! It's too awesome to simply lose interest in. 19:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Tch, Pokémon is great! And Minerva's look is weird, I don't like it. >_> I wish she had stayed the same. 20:39, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure she'll be back when we get a look at Sabertooth and the other GMG guilds. 23:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, btw, I'll be online for awhile, so pop by in chat, if you can, and say hello! :P 23:40, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hey Mega! Enjoy your Single Persons' Awareness Day. ^_^ (tissues not included) 16:40, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Baka! That's just what people call it. No need to get nasty. 22:39, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat now, btw, if you want to speak words. 22:51, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm about to watch some anime too, since you think my anime watching hasn't been serious enough. .-. I'm going to start watching Golden Time. 03:41, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Eeveelutions Hello, Mega-kun. I know you said you aren't really interested in Pokemon anymore, but do you remember one of the polls on my blog about what new eeveelution type people would want to see next? 23:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, I saw this cool picture where an artist sort of did a interpretation of what they would look like. They're really good illustrations and really interesting. The Bug, Flying, Fighting, and Dragon types are so cool! Here's the link: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=41757298 03:11, March 5, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I keep trying to change my avatar but it won't let me! T^T 03:13, March 5, 2014 (UTC) But I'm not using Google Chrome...does the extension run even if you use a different browser? 05:14, March 5, 2014 (UTC) It didn't work. T^T 05:33, March 5, 2014 (UTC) No luck. ( _ _) 00:29, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:Omake Lol, that was such a stupid story. It's too short to even be animated. >_> Which means no animated, half-naked Sting-sama. Sting also seemed very deferential to Angel's sister; if they end up being a "thing," that will make me very unhappy. What happened to the months and months of subtle Natsu-centric tension coming from Sting? Is Mashima just going to drop that? So disappointing. The only good thing was Gray mysteriously (not mysteriously) ending up in his underwear by the end of his conversation with Frosch; though why was Gray with Juvia to begin with? Sort of weird. As much as I wanted to see them end up together, I actually don't anymore. Too predictable. And when will Minerva or the Oracion Seis become important to the plot again? All this waiting is excruciating. 04:54, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I hope it gets animated, at least the pool scene...speaking of half-naked men, I wish Gray wore the underwear in the anime that he does in the manga. He wears weird boxer shorts in the anime; I'm not sure what you call the underwear he wears in the manga...trunks? That's what they're called in Japanese, anyway, I think. And as for Minerva, well, she's already done it once! XD Don't forget that she likes attacking people in the middle of their fights, attacking people from behind, and just attacking people in general for no reason. Plus she and Erza already had a small scuffle at the very beginning of the arc, so they're due for a rematch. The trouble is, now that Minerva is a "demon," can she be redeemed as Erza hoped? I doubt it. 05:27, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Mashima promised that Gray would start wearing his proper manga underwear? :o I would indeed be grateful to him for this. Speaking of half-naked men fantasies, I'm re-reading the Harry Potter series, and I think the centaurs in the movies should have been really, really attractive like they were in the books; but I digress. (Still imagine if they had used really good looking British models and then put their shirtless torsos on horse bodies! I'm sure the movies would have made a lot more money; you know what they say about horses ;)...but I digress yet again.) Ahem, anyway, I'm so thrilled to hear that! What episode are you on? 05:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Trust me, it only gets better. Let me know if you ever want to talk about the show! ^_^ Once you get further into it I guess. P.S. What's your favorite Pokemon? Is it Pancham? 18:01, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Cyndaquil?? That's unusual; especially since it's a pre-evolution. 18:17, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hm...I guess not! XD Lol, I'm just not used to people liking pre-evolutions, since they aren't that powerful. And just because you like one Pokemon, it isn't a given that you like its entire evolutionary chain, so I wouldn't have automatically made that assumption anyway. For instance, I like Electabuzz, but not Elekid or Electivire. 18:48, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Enju I'm Sorry, buddies causing a trouble. I though you forgot, insert enju's anime photo. I'm So sorry :D P.S: Sorry if my english was bad Cool Otamegane (talk) 05:02, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Edits When you reach 8,888 edits, make sure you screenshot it for me! ^_^ It's a special moment. 22:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I did. >:) P.S. Get on chat, I needs ta talk to ya. Vamos! 22:29, March 13, 2014 (UTC) On chat. 23:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I am! Thanks for asking. :) I haven't had any problems today and I've actually had 3 meals, unlike my normal one or two. I'm on chat if you're online. 00:52, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I missed you! I was watching a movie and I totally forgot I was waiting on chat. ^_^" 02:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC) K. I'm on now. 23:43, March 16, 2014 (UTC) PWT Lol! I figured out why I keep having a hard time in the PWT; apparently, after doing some research on the topic on forums and such, the Gym Leaders in the PWT have, like, a maxed out EV spread and such (either 255 on two stats, or 170 on 3, etc.), so it isn't me it's them! ^_^ Thank goodness. It'll still be tedious to train my Pokemon for EVs, but meh, otherwise I'll never win! XD Just thought I let you know, since we were discussing it last night, even though I know you've given up on Pokemon. :P 22:29, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Lol, thanks! XD 00:40, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Heyyy Sorry I missed your message! I haven't checked back in awhile. Nothing much really going on right now; though I think I may start reading Magi...haven't decided yet. 02:49, March 25, 2014 (UTC) How come? 20:57, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Zetsuen no Tempest had a lot of talking too! XD But I guess ZnT was kid of like that from the beginning. Is the anime version of Magi any better? 02:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Reading manga can be pretty tedious, so I'll probably just watch the anime. Alibaba is so cuuuuuute! =^.^= He's really the only reason I decided to watch the show. Blonds, go figure. XD His seiyuu is also Hanemura from ZnT! I knew he sounded familiar. Also, he'll be Rentarō in Black Bullet. :P 03:34, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Why you call me baka? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) 03:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :P 03:55, March 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S. OMG! Saber in a little cat sweater!! XD So adorable~~~! I have to get a wiki twitter account, if for no other reason than to follow your great pictures of Saber. :P 04:04, March 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S.S. Yay! My avi finally changed! After nearly a month of cluttering up the avatar change log, it finally worked. ^_^ 04:07, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Aw, poor kitty. :3 Haha, yeah, cats are so independent. 13:43, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I do. :3 23:22, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I don't have one to show you! XD 01:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Haha, I'll see what I can do. >.< 04:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Neko~ And you will likely continue to wait. XD I don't have a camera... 20:52, March 29, 2014 (UTC) On chat, if you're free. 01:23, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Here again, as requested. 21:30, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Tokyo One of my friends is living in Tokyo now. I'm burning with envy. 01:16, April 1, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I don't have a pic! T^T I'll try and get one. In the meantime, there's no need to spam your own twitter. :P 01:18, April 1, 2014 (UTC) It's not a promise, I said I'd try! D; 01:36, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Been there, done that. XD 01:46, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Also, what? 01:47, April 1, 2014 (UTC) It's a "what the heck has gotten into you to make you so loopy all of a sudden," and also a "the last time we were married it lasted barely a month." -_- 01:55, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh shit, that's tomorrow. I better be on my guard; thanks for reminding me. Also, it's not April yet, baka. We still have two more hours. 02:03, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Light Novels Just wondering about Light Novels, they'd take precedence over Manga and LN correct? so should we upload the Illustrations from the L.N, non-translated ones, and place them in image galleries etc.? I can get my hands on them pretty easily, as could you from Baka-Tsuki. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 02:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, that tends to happen a lot when a novel etc. get an anime adaption, means it should get finished by end of April, if not sooner (Volume 1), I'll probably upload them similar to how I do at SAO, so Vol 01 - 005.png (Volume 1, page 5) etc. if that's a good standard? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:03, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think we need a fair use for Light Novels aha. I'll go with general for now, and change it once the fairuse/novel is made. Thankgod for MultipleUpload Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:16, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::: Ah yep, that's all fine, good thing I stopped the MultiUpload, else we would of had 10 Duplicates (can only upload 10 at a time) Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:43, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::: All good, not your fault aha. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:43, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Anime Hey Mega, when did you say the anime was going to premiere? Relikz (Talk) 03:38, April 2, 2014 (UTC) cuz for some reason I had this thought that it was April 2. Oh well, just more waiting I guess ~ Relikz (Talk) 03:41, April 2, 2014 (UTC) making gifs breaks my computers :P Relikz (Talk) 04:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Images Sure, I'll do them now. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 05:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hello there! I am an admin of the Prince of Tennis wiki, and if it is no trouble, I would like to affiliate with your wiki. Here is our wordmark if you are interested. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 14:59, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Magi I can't get over how good this series is. I know you don't like the talking, but I think the political aspect of the series is really interesting. I'm at the Magnostadt arc right now. On a related note...I think I might have a new OTP. O_o 04:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Is that from Black Bullet? Rentaro x somebody? Anyway, mine is Sphintus x Titus; I just can't get enough of them. Apparently their ship name is Sphintits, which I think is hilarious. At first I liked Alibaba x Hakuryu, but then when I saw Sphintus and I thought I should ship him with somebody, but when they introduced Titus, I thought they'd be perfect for each other. Then it turns out that that's their official ship, and they even get together in the manga, though that's cut from the anime. I didn't think I'd like it that much, but it may even beat out my previous OTP, Truten. 16:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes, with "Just Married" along the stern. XD P.S. I think you have a new follower on Twitter... :3 16:33, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :P 19:05, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Two things: first, I think I know what you mean now. A long political exposition or dialogue is extremely tedious to read in a manga; it's easier to watch in an anime, since you have moving graphics and voice-overs. But in a manga it just drags on forever... ( _ _) Second, twitter is also hard. I don't know how to say almost anything in 140 characters or less! Also, I don't know how frequently people tweet each other. >_> I feel like I'm overdoing it? 04:55, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Lol, okay. :P And I don't know if this has to do with the talking thing or not, but the part where Alibaba was talking to Kouen, and Kouen was like, "this is boring, say something" then Alibaba says something and he's like "all you ask is why; don't you think there are more important things than understanding people's motives?" None of that scene made sense to me; number one, isn't Kouen obsessed with knowledge, so isn't he being hypocritical in his criticisms of Alibaba? The whole conversation felt very stilted to me, like the author was just trying to think of things for Kouen to say, so I feel like he was acting a little too intense. Kouen-type characters are hard to write, so he should talk to Alibaba as little as possible, otherwise he'll act too tough and he'll come off OOC instead. 13:47, April 7, 2014 (UTC) me no have time :(. but since you are about done with school you have plenty of time right :) Relikz (Talk) 03:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Westernized Names Is it worth having the westernised versions both times in the characters pages? as well as the pronouciation in Hirigana? (e.g Enju Aihara (延珠藍原, えんじゅ あいはら, Enju Aihara) ) wouldn't it be best to romanise it (so have it how it would be in Japan, so Enju Aihara (延珠藍原, えんじゅ あいはら, Aihara Enju), as keeping it how it is now, seems as if we're repeating it, and the hirigana doesnt really seem necessary, unless it's just telling people how to pronouce her name? just wondering :) Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 04:30, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Kinda, the question was mainly about the names in general, with how you have them westernised both times, as well as the page names (Westernised means having their first name at the beginning) but if we were to be thorough, shouldn't we have it how it officially is, so Romanised, with their Last Name first? as like I said above, we're technically repeating having the name Westernised both times, Enju Aihara (延珠藍原, えんじゅ あいはら, Enju Aihara) is how we have it... but should we change it to Enju Aihara (延珠藍原, えんじゅ あいはら, Aihara Enju) so it's more official, seeing Aihara Enju is how it would be in the Japanese Text? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 05:42, April 18, 2014 (UTC) we can keep the page as is, I mean, just to change it, as technically in the romaji section of the infoboxes, the name is wrong seeing it should be Romanised, not Westernised, but it doesn't really matter if people are having a quick browse. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:12, April 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Kikunojyo and Shougen well I know most wikias go by Light Novel > Anime > Manga, but if we have the spelling from the Light Novel and Anime, go with what sounds more appropriate, and then use that. Probably best to change it to the anime though seeing that's what people will know easier. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:12, April 19, 2014 (UTC) *drops this link* =) http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=42560929 —Mintaro • talk • 02:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Haha xD No problem~ I simply happened to come across that fanart while browsing Pixiv for FT illustrations by mangaka. I thought you'd like it so I shared the link. ^w^ —Mintaro • talk • 04:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi for kayo senju would it be now that she is deceased, since she died in the show Malek Kriya 23:02, April 29, 2014 (UTC) : It would be, the manga isn't as far a long as the anime (although the anime has skipped a few parts) as well as her dying in the L.N, although it hasn't been translated fully, and I can only understand snippets of it, so that's all I really know. Her status has been changed though. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:06, April 30, 2014 (UTC) : No problem.. yeah I thought he was, but because my japanese is patchy, I wasn't to sure, as I've only really read volume 1, nothing past that. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 14:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC) : ok thank you. also wouldn't Varanium be added to rentaro's abilities section. would dat be exceptional Malek Kriya 22:16, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello, my name is Jim, and let me know if you want to make an alliance wikis, my wiki is also black bullet only in Spanish, so our audience will increase, benefiting both you say? My Wiki: http://es.black-bullet.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Black_Bullet This text has been translated with google translator so that translations may not be 100% accurate Well, your already on my Wiki Page, Just below the welcome text, Top Slider. You see there is a text that says "This wiki is available in Inglés", The word "English" is a link that redirects to your wiki. Well I hope to put me on the cover of your wiki. Bye My Wiki: http://es.black-bullet.wikia.com/ This text has been translated with google translator, so the text can not this the original 100% Accurate Me Again is it ok to make a page on saitake, one of the chaarcters introduced in the show Malek Kriya 23:16, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ok, but care to elaborate on what you mean by sandbox Malek Kriya 23:20, May 6, 2014 (UTC) oh, ok and thank you Malek Kriya 23:24, May 6, 2014 (UTC) also to help out. ima add a few photos from todays episode Malek Kriya 23:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) oh ok. thats quite alright with me. sorry about the uploads, your message came after i uploaded them. i did a little editing on episode 5. i know i made have wrote some stuff badly, but it the best i could do for now lol. Malek Kriya 23:44, May 6, 2014 (UTC) yea, ill do the summary, so you can fix it in case i made mistakes, and like you said, leave the photos to you. until then take care. Malek Kriya 23:48, May 6, 2014 (UTC) sorry to bother you, i only did a few of the summary because i had to go and do something, but i did like the first couple of minutes Malek Kriya 00:05, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wait or Continue Well from what I gathered from Ping's page, I think the translations are going to take a while, so for now add information from the anime, however if there's anything from the anime/light novel that clashes when we get to them, then change it with the Light Novel information. As there's bound to be a few things that don't work out properly. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:15, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chat I'm actually getting the hang of it. v_v The trick is to not have anything important to say. XD 07:00, May 12, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Do you know what tomorrow is? :D 17:47, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes! ^_^ My parents will be out of town tomorrow, so we celebrated it today, with my gifts (including Pokemon X). Tomorrow I'll celebrate it with my sister, as well. 23:34, May 12, 2014 (UTC) *cough* 21 *cough* :) 23:43, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Nope; my sister is older than me. 00:03, May 13, 2014 (UTC) She's thirty. 00:12, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm 20... so I can't legally drink in the US or Japan :c Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 00:26, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Japanese A little bit, but not much, I'm teaching myself a little. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 05:36, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Thanks, Mega! :D 21:27, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ok ok.. Malek Kriya 22:53, May 13, 2014 (UTC) one more thing. in the episode sumire said that rentaro's defeat of kagetane placed him around the 1000 ip mark for promoters. wouldnt that be changed on his info (just saying) Malek Kriya 22:59, May 13, 2014 (UTC) no prob, happy to help. sorry about my writing skills. i use to be good at them, but i somehow sunk lol. still if i catch anything from the episode, i will let you know (in case you miss anything,) Malek Kriya 23:03, May 13, 2014 (UTC) u got it sir Malek Kriya 23:12, May 13, 2014 (UTC) don't worry. i dont feel bad. i fully understand man. ill just work on the sandbox until i editMalek Kriya 23:43, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ello and good day.. just a quesion. wouldnt on rentaro info box for occupation be put as seitenshi's bodyguard or is not nesscary Malek Kriya 18:04, May 14, 2014 (UTC) im gonna work in the sandbox on the chaarcters that were introduced last week ike sogen and the other bodyguard. when im done will u check it out Malek Kriya 22:05, May 14, 2014 (UTC) yea i know, and also on tina sprout, she is a mechanical soldier as well Malek Kriya 22:51, May 14, 2014 (UTC) heres what i have done so far. Sandbox Malek Kriya 23:33, May 14, 2014 (UTC) u got it. but can u help me with the photos and such Malek Kriya 00:35, May 15, 2014 (UTC) cool thanks. also wat u mean dat i check the temples i use such as relationship and infobox Malek Kriya 01:15, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Question Why is it I can never have a nice, civil discussion on any wiki about any topic without it dissolving into some sort of intergalactic feud? I'd like to think it's not me, but the alternative is that it's everyone else, and that's worse, because that means there's 6,999,999,999 people who are always wrong while I am always right, and that's just lonely... 04:18, May 15, 2014 (UTC)